Destiny
by naruto16U
Summary: Bloodline never seen before, new summons, realistic story, the way i would grow up if i had been torutered pshicaly, and mentaly.


NARUTO CHAPTER 1: Fourth Hokage lives

Kushina had all ready to give birth to Naruto Namikaze. Minato just stared at his kid knowing Naruto may die if the jutsu didn't work. Minato Namikaze knew he was going to have to kill the nine tailed fox with the kitsunechouin sealing jutsu. "Minato don't kill yourself please" whispered Kushina as she handed him the baby.

"I won't Kushina as a matter of fact I created a new jutsu kitsunechouin" ( means fox sealing) said Minato. Kushina pulled him close to her for a searing kiss almost as if a last kiss. Minato broke the kiss fled to the battle field with Naruto..

**On the battle field: **Minato summoned Gamabunta his summoning animal. The nine tailed fox turned to Minato "what are you doing human". The Fourth Hokage just keep doing the hand signs . The fox got ticked and started blowing fire every where, Gamabunta jumped over as he pulled out his sword. "Fox you'll make a nice rug for room" said Gamabunta. The nine tailed fox turned to leap Gamabunta flipped over the fox as Minato used the jutsu kitsunechouin. The fox knew the human was clever he prepared to kill him. All the sudden the fox started to fill pain came from every where in his body. "Sorry Naruto as he hugged him" said Minato. A baby's piercing scream filled the air moments after the nine tailed fox defeat. Minato stared at his son comforting his screams.

**7 years later **Kushina was teaching Naruto a already skilled young boy about summoning animals. " mommy can you show me your summoning animal please" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto" said Kushina she bites her thumb and slams it on the ground summons here summoning animal a tiger. The tiger was white with black strips and a black pouch at its side. "Hi Kushina" said the tiger Aisu. Naruto wondered in malevolent at the tiger before him. "Naruto this Aisu( English word is ice) my summoning animal" said Kushina.

"Mommy how do you summon them" said Naruto. Still gaping at the fact a beautiful white tiger lay before him. " Aisu the contract please" said Kushina. The white tiger fumbled in her pouch until she found the scroll. " Here you go mistress" said Aisu.

" Now Naruto I want you to bite your thumb and spell your full name in blood" Kushina told Naruto. Naruto was a little freighted before he finally bite his thumb and signed his name in blood. " Now Naruto, said Kushina after Naruto spelled his name " bite your thumb again slam it on the ground understand Naruto"

"Yes mommy I do" Said Naruto as he bite his thumb again and this time slammed it on the ground. Naruto stood in astonishment at the baby orange and white tiger before him.

Aisu told Naruto all night about her cub. Naruto loved the baby tiger " Mommy can I go teach the baby tiger the shadow clone jutsu dad taught me the other day" said Naruto.

" Yes Naruto go ahead" sighed Kushina at the fact Naruto had already learned 30 different jutsu. His dad the Fourth Hokage taught him day and night and kept talking with his wife to let Naruto start a training schedule. That night Kushina agreed that Naruto could start a training schedule.

Naruto the next day : "Come on tiger that's go train" said Naruto. While they played instead of trained together Naruto thought of a name. Naruto said " I think I'll name you Tsumetai" ( Japanese for icy remember he's a three year old). The tiger smiled at Naruto " How about you watch me train with dad. Tiger followed Naruto to his dads training ground Naruto was really pumped because his dad said he had a surprise.

15 minutes later at the battle ground 77: "Dad I'm here" said Naruto panting from running so fast( Naruto can run at a extremely fast 13 year old rate do to his 70 pound training weights).

"Naruto what is a tiger doing on your shoulder" said Minato as he jumped out of a tree staring at the orange and white tiger before him.

" Dad its my summoning animal mom showed me how to summon him" Said Naruto petting his tiger.

" Naruto did you name the tiger yet" said Minato still curious at the fact Naruto had such a cool animal.

" Dad the tigers name is Tsumetai" said Naruto smiling at the tiger. Naruto stared at the tiger as it tried to say " Naruto". Naruto picked Tiger off of his shoulder and hugged him.

"Dad what that surprise you wanted to show me" said Naruto.

"Naruto the surprise is your mom and me got you trainers" said Minato " would you like to meet them Naruto "

" Yes" said Naruto looking every where for them then finally asking " where are they". The tiger hoped down from Naruto shoulder and climbed into a tree only to find scared Gai screaming his ass off like a little girl. Naruto, Minato were both laughing their ass off at Gai. " Naruto the guy in the green jumpsuit is your tiajutsu trainer on Monday, and Sunday. Gai jumped down and gave Naruto his tiger back which was quite scared of Gai.

Gai held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto shook hands with Gai while his tiger was playing with his hair. " Naruto pleasure to meet you just one question do you want my green jumpsuit" said Gai as he produced it from behind his back.

" Or Naruto my cloak" said Minato as he produced a orange cloak with a red swirl on it. Naruto stared at them before deciding his fathers as he hastily but it on him. " Gai don't worry my son just thinks mines cooler that's all' said Minato as he rubbed it in Gai's face.

" Minato get out of here me and your son and have training to do' said Gai.

"Fine" said Minato" I have training of my own to do". With that said Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke. " Naruto what do you already know" said Gai.

" uhh… Just a few basic kicks and punches" said Naruto. Naruto was curious as to why his tiger was standing up. " Okay Naruto this the split kick combo watch carefully" said Gai as he did a forward kick, split kick, jump kick. Naruto watched carefully in amazement at the kicks. As he was watching his tiger said " Naruto" as he coped Gais kick both Naruto and Gai were astounded. Gai produced a cub size green jump suit and put it on the cat. ' Awesome right said Gai.

" Awesome" said the cub " and my names Tsumetai" the cub watched as Gai picked up cub and said "Naruto this is best student" said Gai.

" Gai I all ready know that combo I taught it to him last night" pouted the three year old Naruto.

" Naruto sorry you are my other best student now stand in a horse stance for 5 hours straight" Said Gai as Naruto groaned.

5 hours later: Naruto was walking home when he heard a person crying. Naruto and his tiger Tsumetai ran toward the sound. When Naruto found the source he stopped and starred at the young 3 year old purple haired girl. Naruto face turned red at the fact he thought she was beautiful. Naruto leaned over and said " Are you all right" starring and comfort the girl.

" yes I'm all right" said the girl " and my names Hinata".

Hinata was crying " Hinata why are you crying" said Naruto still comforting the purple haired.

"because my cousin Neji" said Hinata it was then Naruto noticed the blood on Hinatas arm.

" Hinata stay here your cousins going to hell" said Naruto as a fox power took him deep in mind.

" Naruto finally I met you" said a beautiful women with fox features " Do you want to summon a fox" said the fox women.

" what where I'm I " said Naruto " and yes id love to summon another animal to play with my tiger".

" well your in your mind and sign this scroll please" said the fox women " by the way the animal is a fox and you're the first to have one."

Naruto quickly signed scroll " cool so does it have any other ability's " said Naruto.

" Yes it does as a matter of fact you have 3 forms for now human, 1 tailed fox ( pure orange and fluffy) and fox ears( real to), the second form your 7 tails and have claws and teeth to" said the fox women.

Naruto suddenly came back to reality and bite his thumb and summoned a baby fox " okay go time" said Naruto. Naruto flashed through the trees trying to find a powerful kid about a year older then him.

With in 30 seconds Naruto felt a shuriken fly past him at amazing speeds. All of them hit Naruto in the left arm. Naruto was screaming in pain when a boy walked up to him and said " weak". Naruto flared at being called weak and quickly saw his first blood line his eyes turned blue with black swirling around. His second blood line then kicked in and Naruto felt a sudden burst of energy flow through him at a amazing speed. Naruto turned at the boy with his fox and tiger Tsumetai. Then his finally power kicked in and he turned into fist form of the nine tailed fox. Naruto kept charging and did his split kick combo right in the boys face knocking him to tree only to puff into a cloud of smoke. " Come out only weak hide from me" said Naruto.

" So you want to fight fine bring it on" said Neji . Neji quickly activated his byakugan but couldn't find Naruto charka or see his attacks . Naruto finished this match with a move he saw Kakashi one do. ( with Naruto new bloodlines explained later on in my story 1. Bloodline allows the user to use any element and sub elements 2. Bloodline allows the user to turn into its summoning animal and have both the byakugan and sharigan.) Naruto forced charka into his hand as he powered up the Chodori and slammed it into Neji's gut. Blood was dripping from Naruto hand as Naruto started to feel exhausted form lack of charka .

Naruto returned to the girl and said" follow me" and with that they left to Naruto house. As Naruto slowly started to fall his tiger and fox dragged him home while Hinata tried to wake him up.

15 minutes later Naruto house: " mommy!" screamed Naruto in a worried voice as Hinata slowly started to faint from lost of blood.

" Coming Naruto" said Kushina as rushed down the 10 flights of stairs to get to Naruto. When she arrived at Naruto Kushina stared at them( all bloodlines still activated) then kneeled over and started to both of them while asking what happened. Naruto told Kushina everything that happed quickly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Claimer: I do own the summoning tiger's tsumetai, Aisu. I also own the kitsunechouin sealing jutsu**

**Review please I know it sucks kind of its my first time ever writing a fan fiction. **


End file.
